Devil Warrior: Deleted scenes
by ReisFriend
Summary: Deleted scenes of Devil Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**Xenovia's day out**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors note: Readers, this is Reisfriend, the creator of Devil Warrior. I decided to write some deleted scenes that could have happened in volume 1 or 2. These are mostly for humor so don't read if you don't like the idea or humor.

Sometime after moving in to the new home Sirzech had constructed for Rias and her peerage.

Shinji and Xenovia were up rather early on a normal Saturday morning and they were sneaking out of the house while most of the other peerage members were still asleep. Some maids who had gotten up early were doing their chores and 2 of them noticed that their idol was sneaking out with the blue haired knight.

"So Shinji, why did we sneak out of the house?" Xenovia asked, confused about the whole sneaking out part.

"Well, Buchou told me to start teaching you about common sense and showing you around town so you don't need an escort all the time as you know. The reason why we sneaked out is because Akeno-chan is against the idea of me being your tutor. She keeps telling Rias to assign someone else to teach you but Buchou thinks that I'm most qualified to teach you." Shinji answered, but the fact that Rias looked displeased when she told these reasons to him, he wasn't sure if she was serious.

"I see. So could you show me the nearest weapon store?" Xenovia asked.

"There are no weapon stores in Japan because gun control is extremely strict. And you have your Durandal so why would you even need other weapons?" Shinji asked as they walked to the shopping district.

"I told you that Durandal doesn't always obey me, meaning I can't summon it all the time because it doesn't want to be used. If my power is not high enough, it won't come out." She answered.

"Oh. But can't you ask Buchou if she could get you other weapons?" Shinji asked, wondering if Rias could actually do something like that.

"Could I ask her? I didn't even think that she had access to weapons I would want." Xenovia replied.

"I don't know actually. You have to ask her when we get back." Shinji responded.

At the Gremory home.

Akeno stirred awake and felt lonely because she wasn't detecting her lovers presence or feeling him in her arms. She reached out to feel if he was further away but her hand landed on something soft.

"Ahn." Someone moaned.

Akeno opened her eyes to see that her hand had landed on Asia's breast and Shinji was nowhere to be seen. She guessed that he had gone to make breakfast or was using the shower. She put on her white yukata and went to check the shower only to find that someone had used it just recently.

She went to put on her shorts and a t-shirt to check the kitchen and to make sure that Issei didn't see her almost naked body, because it was for Shinji's eyes only.

On her way, Akeno greeted a couple of maids who had been assinged by Sirzech to keep the house clean and presentable. Of course, their presence irked Akeno a little because they kept bothering her Shinji with their questions and requests for an audience as well as offering their assistence in bath.

But being able to live comfortably in a luxurious mansion without doing any cleaning or housework worked well for her because she had more time and energy to spend with Shinji. Arriving to the kitchen and smelling a delicious scent of food, she assumed that her love was making something.

"Morning Shinji." Akeno called out, but instead of Shinji, she saw the green haired chef who also did maid work.

"Good morning Akeno-san, breakfast is almost ready." The chef told her.

"Do you know where Shinji is?" Akeno asked.

"I saw him going out with Xenovia almost an hour ago." She answered simply.

Akeno just looked at the chef with a blank stare and allowing her mind to process the info.

"XENOVIAAAAAAAAAA!" Akeno screamed at the top of her lungs.

Family restaurant.

Shinji decided to have breakfast with Xenovia at the restaurant where he and his peerage mates and Saji treated her and Irina for food when Irina had spend all of their money on a fake painting. Xenovia was more then eager because the food was so good that she could have been addicted. She ordered a rice omelet along with Shinji.

"I see you have taken a liking to rice omelets Xenovia." Shinji stated.

"It is quite delicious. I could eat it every day." She said.

Xenovia decided to sit next to Shinji so they could start her life lessons without someone hearing them, as Shinji had told her previously before his date with Rias.

After the waitress brought their drinks and they waited for their meals, Shinji received a text from Akeno.

'Shinji, what are you doing with Xenovia?' The message said.

'Rias told me to start teaching her common sense and show her around so she can go out without an escort. So I'm teaching her now and she wanted to buy new clothes.' Shinji answered.

"Who texted you?" Xenovia asked bluntly.

"Akeno wanted to know what we were doing." Shinji answered.

"Couldn't this be considered as a date?" Xenovia asked, having read about date from the internet.

"I guess it could be considered as one by those who don't know our true agenda." Shinji answered.

"So what are you going to teach me now then?" Xenovia asked and Shinji began explaining.

Shinji explained to her about idols and tv shows which are popular topics in schools among the girls at least and how she should never talk about sex or show condoms around others or public places.

And how she should never answer bluntly if someone asks her if she has any sexual experience or if she is interested in it. The safe answer would be that with someone she truly likes and trusts but never reveal who the individual in question is.

He also had to show her again how to use the cell phone because she was still new to them. Their meals arrived and they ate in silence with Xenovia holding back this time because she wasn't starving.

After the meal, the two continued their walk to the shopping district.

On the way, Shinji explained about the Red Light District and why she should avoid it at all costs. He also had to explain to her about various other subjects like why never answer any of the boys questions about her underwear or three sizes, never show her underwear to them or agree to everything suggested to her.

They reached the mall where Xenovia spoke: "Shinji, you have taught me many things today and I will remember all of them from now on."

Shinji sweatdropped. Whenever she talked like a selfless knight, she sounded almost like an anime character.

Shinji lead her to the clothing store where he went with Rias on their date. The shop had everything from swimsuits to formal party dresses.

"So what kind of clothes did you want?" He asked her.

"Some casual clothes for free days and something to wear in the house." She answered. Shinji took her to the section where they had those.

Shinji patiently waited for his fellow slave to go through the clothes in the racks and wondered why didn't Akeno text him again about his little 'escapede' with Xenovia.

"I want to try these Shinji." Xenovia said bluntly.

He looked at the clothes. They were a black tank top and a green skirt.

"The dressing room is over there." Shinji pointed.

Xenovia went into the small booth and started changing into her chosen clothes. When she had them on, she felt quite relaxed in them since they didn't make her feel restricted. She pulled the curtain aside and asked Shinji. "What do you think Shinji?"

The green skirt barely came down to her mid-thigh and the tank top revealed the top part of her breasts which Shinji was familiar with thanks to Xenovia's quest for making babies. But all in all the clothes looked good on her.

"I think you look rather good in them." Shinji complimented, having used to female bodies at this point thanks to Akeno and Rias.

"Then I shall take these." She said and closed the curtain again.

About an hour later, Xenovia had picked out a lot of casual wear and decided to use one of the clothes she bought. A black t-shirt which hugged her figure in a provocative way and black jean shorts which reached her mid-thigh and black knee socks. She had seen the clothes in a fashion site and read comments of it where most of them said that any man will be charmed with them.

She also received a lot of lusty stares from students who were spending the weekend at the mall.

And some girls even swooned at the foreign beauty they witnessed on a date. Some students from Kuoh even started to wonder if the famous Italian transfer student Xenovia was dating Shinji who allegedly dated Rias and Akeno.

She then noticed an arcade. "Shinji, could we go there?"

"Sure, but have you played before?" Shinji asked, wondering about the sudden interest.

"Issei showed us this adventure game which made me cry after I finished it. I want to see what kind of games they have in there." She stated.

"Alright then." Shinji relented and lead Xenovia in. It was the same arcade where he went with Rias and failed in the dancing game.

The first game she tried was a fighting game where she didn't fare well because she wasn't familiar with the controls.

The second was the crane game where she failed to catch anything for Asia.

In the dancing game Xenovia fared quite well thanks to her training which required precise footwork. She even made top score.

"That was amazing Xenovia. All that sword training made you quick on your feet." Shinji complimented.

Xenovia felt quite happy to hear compliments from her childrens chosen father. _'Why am I this happy to hear compliments from Shinji? I have been complimented before but I have never felt like this.'_

When they left the arcade, they window-shopped for a while until they left the mall and Shinji showed her around the town some more.

As they headed home, Xenovia said: "Thank you Shinji. I learned a lot of important things today." She thanked him with a rare smile.

"You're welcome." Shinji replied with a small smile of his own. Xenovia's influence was getting to him because she reminded him a lot about Rei with how she was unfamiliar with the world and it's ways and how she rarely smiled. She was easier to talk to and she showed emotions more often then Rei did but still Shinji liked her.

"Shinji, I have ask your help regarding my great enemy." Xenovia said suddenly.

"What enemy?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"Homework. I still can't read the kanji well enough." She said.

"Oh. I'll help you since I have already finished mine." Shinji replied.

"Thank you. I can really count on you Shinji." Xenovia praised her senior devil.

They reached home and were greeted by an upset Akeno.

"Shinji-kun, how dare you go out with Xenovia-chan who tries to seduce you." Akeno asked in her pleasant tone but her aura was flaring.

"I explained this to you in my message Akeno-chan." Shinji said, trying to calm her down.

"You did, but the way Xenovia is dressed tells me that she was trying to gain more then knowledge from you." Akeno accused.

"Shinji is the father of my children so of course I dress in a way that makes him happy." Xenovia added in her defence.

"No he is not Xenovia-chan, I absolutely will not let you have him." Akeno said in a scary tone while charging her lightning.

Xenovia prepared to pull out her Durandal but Rias came in and stopped everything from escalating.

"Akeno, I already explained to you about the situation." Rias said firmly to her jealous queen.

"Our knight is trying to steal my beloved. I won't forgive that." Akeno said.

"Don't worry, my Shinji-kun won't fall for her charms. You absolutely will not Shinji-kun." Rias said the first sentence to Akeno and the last sentence to Shinji in a scary manner.

"Well I do like her, but..." Shinji started.

"You. Like. Her?" Rias and Akeno asked.

Xenovia blushed and her heart fluttered a bit when he said that.

"You must not Shinji-kun." Rias ordered.

"You already have me, so you don't have to like Xenovia." Akeno stated.

"Buchou, Akeno-san, Sirzech-sama summoned you." Kiba shouted from upstairs.

"Huh?" They both wondered before Sirzech's magic circle swallowed both of them.

"Good timing. Shinji, let's go defeat the last boss." Xenovia said in rather comical manner.

 _'Maybe she is too much into games.'_ Shinji thought as he followed her to her room.

2 hours later when Shinji had finally finished showing Xenovia how to solve math equations and explaining what each kanji meant in various other text books, Shinji decided to turn in for the day.

"Shinji, I have to thank you again for helping me so much today." She said.

"If you need help again, just..." He didn't get to finish because Xenovia planted a kiss on his lips.

"That felt even more good then the advice said." She stated.

When Shinji came back to his senses, he said: "Just don't tell anyone that you kissed me because..." His sentence was cut short again when he heard two familiar voices.

"Shinjiiiiii..." He turned only to see his master and lover looking very upset.

"Xenovia, Shinji, today I won't forgive you." Rias said.

"Xenovia, Shinji's lips belong to me." Akeno said and charged her lightning.

"I won't give up on Shinji." Xenovia said and summoned her Durandal.

A fight broke out between the girls and Asia had a tough time healing everyone afterwards.

Authors note: Now here's the first chapter of deleted scenes for Devil Warrior. You want more, let me know with a review. And remember that I wrote this in two hours at the spur of the moment so it might be rushed at certain points, so suggestions for improvements is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rias's day off**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Rias opened her eyes in a rather groggy manner when she awoke from her restless slumber.

Currently she was alone on her wide and comfortable bed, which made her frown because her beloved pawn Shinji wasn't there with her.

" _Today, I will relax with Shinji."_ She thought with determination.

Because of her recent endeavors of doing paperwork about customers, schoolwork and reading reports about possible Khaos Brigade sightings in her turf, she had to prepare accordingly and find out if the sightings were true along with her peerage and reporting back to her brother, she didn't have a lot of time to spend with Shinji and her dependancy on him had increased.

And to top it all off, Akeno and Asia were having fun with Shinji while she was busy with her duties and it irked the hell out of her, but today was a free day and she would spend it with Shinji.

Using the mental link to instruct the maids to put enough food for a day on a food cart and after that telling Shinji to bring it to her room.

And almost 10 minutes later Shinji entered the room with the cart and when the door closed, Rias sealed the room with mandalas.

"Rias, what are you doing?" Shinji asked when he noticed that he was boxed in.

"Shinji, today we will spend the entire day together in this room and relax." Rias answered with a smile, her relaxation plan already formulated.

After thinking about her demand and recalling that she had been rather busy for a past few weeks, so he understood why she wanted some time to relax with him.

"Alright then Rias-chan, what would you like to do?" Shinji asked in a manner which made Rias notice that he understood her demand.

"First, we will sleep some more. My sleep was rather restless because you weren't here." She answered, patting the space next to her. She hadn't even gotten out of the bed yet.

As Shinji undressed to join her, Rias eyed his body which had gotten a bit more muscular thanks to training.

Shinji slipped under the silk blanket and scooped close to Rias who wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a kiss.

After a brief kiss, she said: "Shinji, you have been neglecting your duties as my slave."

"How?" He asked in surprise.

"You should have been here to comfort your master when she is stressed and busy." She answered.

"I thought you wanted to be left alone when you're busy." Shinji countered, knowing that she was kidding so he was playing along.

"That was before I became dependant on you. I can't sleep as pleasantly without you anymore." She stated.

"Well then master, let me help you relax." He answered and kissed her, while stroking her hair.

Rias broke the kiss when she felt a yawn coming. "Huaaaaah! Turn around Shinji." She ordered and after he did so, she started to hug his body against hers. It didn't take long before they both fell asleep.

When Rias awoke first, Shinji was still in her embrace and they had slept for over 6 hours. Her belly demanded food and she woke up her lover.

"Wake up Shinji." She said right to his ear and he woke up.

"Did you sleep well now Rias?" He asked.

"Of course. With you in my arms, I always sleep well. But let's eat now." She said and pulled on her purple shorts and told Shinji to only put on his boxers.

When they started eating the food on the cart, it was still fresh thanks to some magic and Rias was sitting on Shinji's lap. To both of them, it was a new experince to eat while topless and Shinji didn't mind the situation of having Rias on his lap while topless.

After eating, Rias asked: "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"It has been quite enjoyable so far. Maybe I should try this with Akeno-chan." Shinji decided to tease her a bit.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed and pushed him down on the couch and covered his mouth. "You will not do this with Akeno! You absolutely won't! This is for you and me only!" She franctically ordered in jealousy.

Shinji managed to remove her hands from his mouth and said: "I was just teasing you Rias."

"MOU! You're supposed to comfort me and help me relax and not get me riled up with jealousy." Rias whined cutely.

A mandala appeared in the room and Rias knew instantly who it was because only her brother could bypass her sealing technique.

"Rias, I need you and your peerage to help me take the Khaos Brigade's safehouse in this city." Sirzech said.

"Very well Onii-sama." Rias answered, but she was really angry that her alone time with Shinji was interrupted.

 _'Maybe we can continue when we get back.'_ Rias thought hopefully as they got dressed for battle and waited for her peerage to get ready.

Authors Note: I decided to do a short scene for you as a Christmas present. I wrote this in an hour so I hope that you like it. Merry Christmas to you all and may the next year be fortunate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rias's day off**

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Rias opened her eyes in a rather groggy manner when she awoke from her restless slumber.

Currently she was alone on her wide and comfortable bed, which made her frown because her beloved pawn Shinji wasn't there with her.

" _Today, I will relax with Shinji."_ She thought with determination.

Because of her recent endeavors of doing paperwork about customers, schoolwork and reading reports about possible Khaos Brigade sightings in her turf, she had to prepare accordingly and find out if the sightings were true along with her peerage and reporting back to her brother, she didn't have a lot of time to spend with Shinji and her dependancy on him had increased.

And to top it all off, Akeno and Asia were having fun with Shinji while she was busy with her duties and it irked the hell out of her, but today was a free day and she would spend it with Shinji.

Using the mental link to instruct the maids to put enough food for a day on a food cart and after that telling Shinji to bring it to her room.

And almost 10 minutes later Shinji entered the room with the cart and when the door closed, Rias sealed the room with mandalas.

"Rias, what are you doing?" Shinji asked when he noticed that he was boxed in.

"Shinji, today we will spend the entire day together in this room and relax." Rias answered with a smile, her relaxation plan already formulated.

After thinking about her demand and recalling that she had been rather busy for a past few weeks, so he understood why she wanted some time to relax with him.

"Alright then Rias-chan, what would you like to do?" Shinji asked in a manner which made Rias notice that he understood her demand.

"First, we will sleep some more. My sleep was rather restless because you weren't here." She answered, patting the space next to her. She hadn't even gotten out of the bed yet.

As Shinji undressed to join her, Rias eyed his body which had gotten a bit more muscular thanks to training.

Shinji slipped under the silk blanket and scooped close to Rias who wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a kiss.

After a brief kiss, she said: "Shinji, you have been neglecting your duties as my slave."

"How?" He asked in surprise.

"You should have been here to comfort your master when she is stressed and busy." She answered.

"I thought you wanted to be left alone when you're busy." Shinji countered, knowing that she was kidding so he was playing along.

"That was before I became dependant on you. I can't sleep as pleasantly without you anymore." She stated.

"Well then master, let me help you relax." He answered and kissed her, while stroking her hair.

Rias broke the kiss when she felt a yawn coming. "Huaaaaah! Turn around Shinji." She ordered and after he did so, she started to hug his body against hers. It didn't take long before they both fell asleep.

When Rias awoke first, Shinji was still in her embrace and they had slept for over 6 hours. Her belly demanded food and she woke up her lover.

"Wake up Shinji." She said right to his ear and he woke up.

"Did you sleep well now Rias?" He asked.

"Of course. With you in my arms, I always sleep well. But let's eat now." She said and pulled on her purple shorts and told Shinji to only put on his boxers.

When they started eating the food on the cart, it was still fresh thanks to some magic and Rias was sitting on Shinji's lap. To both of them, it was a new experince to eat while topless and Shinji didn't mind the situation of having Rias on his lap while topless.

After eating, Rias asked: "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"It has been quite enjoyable so far. Maybe I should try this with Akeno-chan." Shinji decided to tease her a bit.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed and pushed him down on the couch and covered his mouth. "You will not do this with Akeno! You absolutely won't! This is for you and me only!" She franctically ordered in jealousy.

Shinji managed to remove her hands from his mouth and said: "I was just teasing you Rias."

"MOU! You're supposed to comfort me and help me relax and not get me riled up with jealousy." Rias whined cutely.

"Your reactions are so cute." Shinji replied.

She smiled a bit and kissed him again.

"Let's take a hot bath." She said when she stopped the kiss.

They moved to the bathroom and waited for the tub to fill up.

"So Shinji, would you tell me about that client Kiba gave you on your birthday?" Rias asked while they waited for the tub to fill up.

"Her name in Kanzaki. And when I met her, she instantly said that I'm cute. And when I introduced myself and told her that Kiba send me, she said she wanted me to come over from now on and had me cook dinner for her and play some cards with her. Then she wanted to cuddle me while watching TV and she even gave me a lap pillow." Shinji answered, knowing that Rias would be irked.

"You do realize that there is a limit to services we provide?" Rias asked in an upset tone.

"Yes, and I didn't cross the line." Shinji countered.

"MOU! You're supposed to do those things to only me!" She whined again.

"You're being selfish again Rias-chan." Shinji said.

"I'm a devil so that's a given. I don't like sharing things and people that I'm fond of." She whined jealously.

"I know, but it can't be helped. But I won't leave you Rias and I love you." He assured and kissed her to calm her down.

"MOU! I can't just let my guard down when it concerns you because someone is always trying to steal you from me." She stated after the kiss.

Shinji was quite amused by his selfish master because she would have preferred that he paid attention only to her. The tub was almost filled so they entered and Rias took her place in his lap.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her belly when she leaned against his chest. As he started to caress her flat belly, she started giggling.

"That tickles Shinji." She said while holding back her laughter.

"But you like it when I do this." Shinji said.

"Ghihihihi." She giggled through gritted teeth.

Shinji stopped tickling her and she took deep breaths to calm down.

Rias coiled her legs with his and asked: "Shinji, are you having fun with your master?"

"Of course. I always have fun with you Rias." He assured and kissed her forehead.

She decided to turn around and started kissing him softly. She knew that he prefered soft kissing with tongues and she didn't mind taking time to enjoy the pleasure.

They both moaned into each others mouth, enjoying the intimate moment without interruptions.

Rias pulled back to breath, a thread of salive hanging from their mouths.

"Shinji, do you have any idea how happy I am that you are in my peerage." Rias asked.

"You did say that I make you the happiest because I am such a rare man in your opinion and I saved you from getting married to Riser and helped you in many occasions." Shinji answered.

"Yes, but when I think that one day you will be a high-class devil and start your own peerage and life away from me, I get sad because I don't get to see you everyday like now." She answered with her looking sorrowful.

"That day is still far away Rias. Don't look that far ahead and enjoy the time we now that I'm not a high-class devil." Shinji said.

Rias smiled her small smile and kissed him again, pushing her breasts against his chest again. Shinji couldn't hold out anymore and his manhood got hard, which didn't go unnoticed by Rias.

She wrapped her hand around his hard cock. "Fufu Shinji. You got horny when I touched you with my body."

"Your body feels amazing Rias. Anyone would get hard when you touch them like that." Shinji said, enjoying how Rias stroked him.

Without a warning, Rias moved herself over his raging manhood and took it inside her. Both of them let out a loud moan from the pleasure.

"Shinji, make love to me again." She huskily ordered.

However, Rias started to move first up and down in a slow steady rhythm with him holding on to her ass to help her move.

2 hours later they came out of the bathroom, fully cleaned up and satisfied.

"Thank you Shinji for satisfying me so thoroughly." Rias thanked him.

"It was my pleasure." He replied.

"I'm sure it was." She said with an amused smirk.

They moved to the couches where Rias set up a chess game. During washing up, Rias asked Shinji to play chess with her and he agreed, though he said he couldn't provide a challenge because he hadn't played very much.

Hour and half later.

"Checkmate." Rias said as she moved her rook and trapped his king piece.

Shinji sighted. He managed to remove almost half of Rias's pieces but she still effortlessly defeated him.

"Cheer up Shinji, nobody starts as a master. It took me 3 years before I finally defeated father in this." Rias said.

"Three years?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"Yes. All the heads of the families hold chess tournament annually for championship and father has won 84 times. Not in a row though." Rias said.

"And your father has been the head of the family for 400 years now?" Shinji asked.

"Well, that's what he said. Nobody ever tells me the exact number. Father ordered everyone, including mother to keep the exact number as a secret just to tease me." She said with a red face.

"Your father teases you by keeping that information as a secret? And your curiosity is killing you?" Shinji asked.

"YES! I can't stand it that they keep that info from me." Rias whined cutely yet again.

"Maybe he will tell you one day or when he retires." Shinji guessed.

"That's what I'm hoping as well. It's like a thorn in my side." She stated.

They decided to eat the rest of the food on the cart which was still fresh and when they finished, Rias moved over to the bed and had Shinji join her.

"I'm going to place a spell on us that will let us sleep until tomorrow morning and let us see a dream together." Rias said when they were on the bed and in each others arms.

"What kind of dream will we have?" Shinji asked.

"You will see and remember it." Rias said and cast the spell. They both fell asleep and woke up in the morning like Rias had said.

Authorn Note: I decided to make an alternative version of the previous chapter where Rias and Shinji weren't interrupted by Sirzech. As for the dream what Rias made, I'll just leave it for your imaginations. Hopefully you had a good Christmas and may the next year be fortunate for those of you who could use some good luck.


End file.
